Life During the Off Season
by rfb211
Summary: Jason and Erin prepare for the life of parenthood. Tyra/Landry and ultimately Lyla/Riggins Julie/Matt
1. Chapter 1

"I would just like to congratulate the players for another great season," Eric announced. "Let's give them all a hand!"

All of Dillon, crowded in the Taylor's living room, cheered wildly. Buddy Garrity stood up and added, "And another round of applause for our favorite coach Eric Taylor." Cheers filled the room once again, "and enjoy the party!" Buddy yelled enthusiastically before taking another chug of his beer. 

Just as Eric was ready to pop some game tapes into the TV and reminisce, the doorbell rang. "Eric, can you get that please," Tami yelled in a stressed tone.

"Hold on sweetie, I'm in the middle of something."

"Gracie's crying and she needs to be changed. It's your pick door or diapers."

"I got it!" He yelled back and sprung off of the couch towards the front door. 

He opened the door and greeted Jason with a smile. "Jason, glad you could come. C'mon in. Who's this?" Eric asked referring to the woman her was holding hands with.

"Erin," Jason said grinning. "This is Erin." 

Tami came down the stairs and gave Eric a pat on the shoulder relieving him of his hosting duties. "Can I get y'all something to drink?"

"No thanks. Actually we came because we have an announcement to make." 

Then Tami took a look at Erin's belly and put it together. "Oh Jason, congratulations!" she exclaimed giving him a gigantic hug. "And of course you too Erin," she said and caught Erin off guard by caringly hugging her as well.

"Hey Smash. Hey Riggins," he exchanged quick hugs with his friends. "Help me get everyone's attention."

"Quiet down, people. Quiet down," Smash insisted in his smooth, cool voice. Conversation continued.

"Everyone shut up!" Riggins yelled bluntly.

"Thanks," Jason replied quietly, growing a little nervous. "I don't really know how to say this but… I'm going to be a father!" he announced, "and I'd like to introduce you to Erin," he said putting his arm around her, "the wonderful mother." Everyone screamed and clapped, as Lyla inconspicuously slipped out onto the patio. Everyone ambushed him with slaps on the back, handshakes and hearty congratulations. The couple spent the evening at the party and Jason, beaming with excitement, worked to make Erin feel at home. She didn't blend in too well with the Dillon females. She had a particularly difficult time hiding her sarcasm, when introduced to some of the rally-girls. But she had some decent conversations with the Taylor family, and some of the football players, and was slowly accumulating information about the father of her baby.

Towards the end, as people were beginning to leave and those who remained were assisting in cleaning up, Eric took Jason a side for one of his "man to man" talks. "Come have a seat," Eric told him, pulling two lawn chairs next to each other.

"Oh no," Jason said with a smirk.

"So…" he said, "you're gonna be a father."

"I am."

"You know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I do, sir."

"You have any plans?"

"I wanted to marry her, coach. But she doesn't want that. Not yet."

"That's alright, son. But she is the only woman in your life. She and that baby, they're the most important people in your life. You got that?"

"Yeah. I want this, coach. More than anything."

"That's good to hear," Eric replied. "In that case, welcome to fatherhood. You've got a bumpy road ahead of yourself. Just keep telling yourself, that you're a strong guy. You're a strong guy, okay?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm a strong guy," he repeated.

"What?" Coach questioned.

"I'm the strongest guy, sir!" Jason shouted and laughed feeling as if he was on the field once again.

"And while I'm not sure I'm the most qualified to be giving parenting advice," he said eying to Julie through the window, who was flirting with Riggins. "but I'm hear for you."

"Thanks, coach. I'm going to be alright," he said confidently. "Clear eyes. Full hearts…"

"Can't lose," Eric said weakly.

"Exactly," Jason replied returning to the kitchen to accompany Erin.

Eric sat outside for the next few minutes, uncertain that his trademark motto would be enough this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready to go?" Chris asked, as Lyla opened the door.

"Let me just grab my jacket," she replied.

He began driving towards the movie theater and Lyla turned on the radio. He noticed her impatiently flipping stations until she finally turned it off in frustration. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes widely to tear herself from her thoughts.

Chris pulled to the side of the road. "Come on," he said, "what is it? You're a terrible liar."

Lyla smiled. "It is just Jason. I just found out he's going to be a father. I don't know. I should even care right? He just seems so different."

"It's nice that you care," Chris said placing an arm on her shoulder. "You just need some time to adjust. Besides, if he has changed, you've got to accept that. Think about all that has happened to him. Maybe he needed a change."

"You're right," she said. But secretly she wished he didn't always reply with the simple Christian do-gooder answer. She was striving to be a better person, but she still liked her guys with a little spontaneity.

"We only have five minutes," Chris pointed out. "Why don't you go get us seats and I'll get us some popcorn."

"That's alright," she said. "I can get the snacks. I'll meet you in there okay?"

"You're the best," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Lyla waited on line for refreshments, frequently looking at her watch. She was ordering a medium popcorn and two cokes, when Riggins walked in. "What are you stalking me now?" she asked, a little more pleased than she would've liked to admit. 

"Nope, just here for a wholesome good time." Lyla rolled her eyes. "So what'd you think about Jason's news last night."

"I'm happy for him," she insisted. "I'm sure he'll be a great father."

"Do you wish it were you?" he asked.

"Tim, what kind of question is that? I'm on a date with Chris. Of course I don't wish it were me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "just was wondering."

"That'll be $10.50," the cashier said.

"Dammit," she said

"Lyla Garrity! I'm shocked."

"Just shut up, Tim." She said handing the woman a ten-dollar bill and whipping out her cell phone to call Chris. Tim dropped two quarters; they clanged as the hit the glass counter. "Keep your money," Lyla said, irritated with him.

"Lyla, it's fifty cents, come on."

Lyla looked at her watch and sighed. "Fine. Thanks." She said and stormed off.

"Hey, you're just in time," Chris said, moving his jacket from the seat next to him. Music began to play and the words "Feature Presentation" appeared across the screen.

"Mind if I join you?" Riggins said, sitting down next to Lyla.

"Of course not," Chris said unhappily.

"Yes," Lyla replied bluntly. "We do." She stood up and moved to the next row up and Chris followed. They began to watch the movie and for a while, were undisturbed.

"Mind if I take some popcorn?" Riggins asked reaching his hands into their bag.

"Stop being cheap, and go buy your own," she said slowly as if he couldn't understand. People in other rows were beginning to shush them and Chris was tapping Lyla's shoulder trying to get her to turn back around.

"I thought you Christians were supposed to be charitable."

"What would you know about being Christian?" she asked. "Here, take your popcorn," she said grabbing it from Chris's lap and passing it to him. 

As if she was trying to find a form of revenge, she began to make out with Chris and Riggins got up and left. After a little while, Chris pushed her away and she looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I just can't," he said. She sensed the anger in his voice and they finished watching the movie in silence.

"Hey Julie," Riggins said rolling down his window. "What are you doing around here?" He asked, pulling into the driveway of his house.

"Just going for a walk," she said with a smile.

"On the coldest day in January?"

"Okay, so maybe I was coming by to see what you're up to. So sue me." She said with a cute shrug.

"Come on in," he offered.

She didn't hesitate. "So what'd you do this afternoon?"

"I grabbed some lunch, went to the movies." 

"What'd you see?" she asked making conversation.

"Lyla making out with her boyfriend."

"Oh," she said, her face dropping. He pulled a beer out of the fridge for himself, and offered one to Julie. She nodded gratefully. "The cure to a crappy afternoon."

"I'll drink to that." He declared. He sat down on the couch and she sat closely next to him. "So what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's just this town. Sometimes it just sucks, you know?" He nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it's just too…too…"

"Sucky," he finished.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. He got up to get a couple more beers. "Why are you still chasing Lyla anyway, Tim?"

"I don't even know," he said, sitting back down on the couch.

"You could have any girl you want," Julie said slowly and laid her lips upon his.

He kissed back, as she climbed on top of him. She felt his hands go underneath her shirt, and she unbuttoned his top buttons. "Wait," he said.

"Why?"

"Your dad," he said, "will kill me."

"Since when do you care what my dad thinks? Besides," she said with a raise of the eyebrow, who says he has to know."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hands creeping back towards her stomach.

"Yeah," she said and continued unbuttoning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye," Julie whispered, but Tim was conked out. She quietly got dressed and walked back home.

"You want some dinner sweetie?" her mom asked.

"No thanks, I already ate," she lied.

"All right. Your dad and I are going to watch some television. Get us if you need anything."

"Okay, mom. I will," she replied nodding nervously. More than anything she wanted to call Tyra, but she couldn't. Only after the fact, did she realize how inconsiderate it was to sleep with her friend's ex. She had no one else though, and she just lied in bed staring at the ceiling, tears of confusion rolling down her face.

Jason made an impromptu stop by Erin's place the next morning. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

She smiled. "Fine," she said, "and you don't need to do this."

"We're going to have real issues if you are sick of me already," he joked.

"How could I be sick of you?" she snapped. "I don't even know you!" Jason took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"No," he said. "That's fair."

"I just feel like this is one of those shotgun marriages. You know, the couple only staying together because the girl got pregnant."

"Erin, I love you."

"I know Jason and that's the problem. I don't love you."

"But maybe you will some day," he replied.

"And your really willing to stick around, just to see if that happens?" Jason nodded. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then it doesn't. You can be the mother, and I can be the father, nothing more."

"You're crazy," she said.

"Just a little," he replied. She smiled. "I don't want to stress you out, so I guess I'll be going, unless you need anything?"

She laughed. "No, I'm fine. It's all right if you want to stay and a hang out a little while, though," she said, giving in to his persistently kind demeanor.

"Great."

Lyla joined Chris at the radio station the next day. "These came for you," he said. "They're not from me." He tossed them at her. She knew he was jealous but continued to read the note taped to the flowers anyway. She let a smile slip, and at that moment he knew he couldn't do this anymore. They finished the radio show for the day and Lyla suggested, in her naturally perky tone, that they find somewhere and go out to lunch. She got up and grabbed her purse, but Chris was still sitting. "Wait," he said, and she put her purse back. "I've got to talk to you." She sat down. "I care about you Lyla,"

"Oh no," she thought to herself.

"But I can't be your second choice anymore."

"You're not Chris. I love you."

"You love me because I'm a good Christian. You love me because when you're around me you feel better about yourself. You love me because you know you when I'm around you won't do anything stupid. You don't actually love _me_."

"That's not true, Chris," she yelled, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry," he said. Tears began to roll down her face and she got up and left. She got into her car and found herself driving to Tim's. She banged on his door until her hand hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she stormed inside.

"You, Tim. You're what's wrong. You just barge into other people's lives and destroy the last bit of peace and order they have left. Because of you, Chris broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," he said.

She laughed like a crazy woman. "No, your not," she said. "I just hope you're happy." She walked out and slammed the door.

He opened it up again and walked outside. "I am," he said. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Standing two feet apart, he just stared at her eyes. "And you know you are too." He moved his lips towards hers and she kissed him. He walked backwards, her lips on his, and opened the door, leading her back inside and she shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyla had gotten off the couch and had nearly finished getting dressed when Tim came back from the bathroom. He sat back down on the couch. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

Tim sighed. "C'mon Lyla. Stop overreacting."

"Stop overreacting? I don't even know what it is that I am supposed to be reacting to. Do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Tim remained silent. "Did you two sleep together?"

"I was missing you, Lyla. It just happened. We were drunk."

"Oh… you were drunk. Then that changes everything," she screamed angrily. Calming down, Lyla continued, "When are you going to learn that you're still responsible for your actions while you're intoxicated." She opened the door and before exiting had one more thing for Riggins to consider. "And Tim, think about this, you work so hard to win me back. You destroy my relationship. You basically stalk me, and then, when you've almost won me over, you go and sleep with someone else. You're really an idiot, Tim. I do not understand you!' She slammed the door behind her.

"Great, I'm 0 for 2 today," he crudely stated to himself.

"What was I thinking?" Julie asked Tyra.

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel better, it's not just you. It's Riggins' spell. He makes himself look so sensitive, so deep, but really he's just well… Riggins."

"Exactly," Julie agreed.

"He acts like such a rebel, such a daredevil and his sense of mystery sucks us in and then…"

"This," Julie said reaching for the box of Kleenex referring to her state. "Well that's it. I'm done. No more bad boys for me."

"My philosophy exactly," Tyra said, "That's why I found myself Landry. Julie laughed. "Really," Tyra insisted. "In a 50 yard dash, Riggins might beat him. But in the marathon, Landry will win every time."

"Aww…" Julie said. "I wish I had a Landry."

"You did," Tyra reminded her.

"I know," Julie replied quietly. "I miss him."

"Thanks, sir," Jason said as Mr. Garrity handed him his paycheck. Mr. Garrity nodded politely and Jason got into his car and drove home. He sat in the driveway for a moment just staring at his paycheck, worrying if it would be enough.

"Hey Jay," Herc greeted him. "What's up?"

"Not much," he replied grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Some guys and I are going out tonight. The rugby guys and I thought it would be fun to go out to dinner, have a night on the town, you know?"

"Sounds great, but I'm a little tight on cash. I thought I'd probably just eat in tonight."

"Alright, it won't be the same without the QB though."

"Another time," Jason said.

"Sure," he nodded. "You know what you could do to get some more dough."

"Thanks, Herc. But I'm not interested in any of your moneymaking schemes and I don't have any desire to sell my organs."

"Nah, I'm serious man. My friend's girl, she got pregnant and the guy he had this great idea of throwing her a baby shower. He invited everyone he knew and they got loads of baby stuff."

Jason gave his idea a little thought. "You know, that idea's not half bad."

"I told you. I know what I'm talking about here." Jason laughed. "Well, most of the time," Herc added.

"C'mon Julie. Let's get out of the house," Tyra persuaded.

"I'm still in the wallowing phase," she objected. "Let's order some pizza, instead."

Tyra got up from the couch and reached for Julie's hand. "Let me tell you something. Riggins is not a guy worth wallowing over. The soon you get from wallowing to angry rage, the better." Julie took a deep breath and got off the couch. "So what do you want to do?" Tyra asked. Julie shrugged her shoulders tiresomely. "We could go find a party," Tyra suggested. "Will that make you feel better?"

"I'm done with parties," Julie said adamantly. "Let's go find something boring to do, like a movie, or bowling, or the library. I was so much happier when I was just a dork that went to the library."

"Whoa, whoa," Tyra objected. "Let's not go too far."

Julie laughed. "I mean it though," she insisted.

"Then to the library," Tyra said rolling her eyes, having trouble forcing the words out of her mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Erin said, entering the office of Garrity Motors, where Jason was working

"Hey," Erin said, entering the office of Garrity Motors, where Jason was working.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why would something be wrong?"

"I'm just surprised, but happy, to see you hear," he replied. I could take my lunch break now, if you want to hang out."

"Okay," she replied happy with his eagerness to rearrange his schedule for her.

"How's everything going?" He asked.

"Good," she responded vaguely, "what about you?"

"Same here. You know what I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Now don't say no until you hear me out."

"Great," she said sarcastically, "How exciting."

"How would you like a baby shower?"

"A baby shower?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you know, a celebration for the mother-to-be. It could be a good way to round up some nice baby stuff," he explained trying to entice her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well think about it," he suggested.

"I will," she said. The sincere and positive tone of her voice surprised her. "Now I have an offer for you," she said.

"Yes?" he asked interestedly.

"Well," she said, "I have an appointment at the doctor's next week. I'm going to get my first ultrasound and they'll be able to tell me the sex of the baby. If you have work or something, that's fine. To tell you the truth I don't really care if you come or not, I was just planning to go alone, but you're so into this whole baby thing, I decided you should get the opportunity to be there if you want to be."

"Thanks," he said. "I definitely do."

"Cool," she said casually, but let a small smile slip. "Wednesday at 9:00."

"Can I pick you up?" He asked.

She thought about this for a second. "Sure," she answered. "That'd be nice."

The early afternoon went by quickly for Jason and around 3:00, Lyla stopped by to check in with her dad. She nearly bumped into Jason on her way to the office. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied already feeling embarrassed. "Congratulations," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you sooner, I've just been so busy with school and church…"

"I understand," Jason said. He really did understand, and he knew it had nothing to do with school or church. "No need to apologize."

"Well, good luck with everything," she said. "See you around." She quickly continued walking wanting nothing more than to get further away from him, even if it meant getting closer to her dad.

"Hey sweetie," Buddy greeted Lyla.

"Hey," She replied. "Mom wanted me to ask you if she could have us this Saturday for her birthday. She said you could have us Saturday and Sunday next weekend." She hated having to refer to herself and her siblings as objects.

"She doesn't think she can have enough of a celebration with that boyfriend of hers?" He muttered. Lyla just stood impatiently. "Yeah, that's fine Lyla. Tell your mother that's just fine."

"I will," she said already beginning to shut his office door behind her.

"Hi," Tim said, waiting for her outside in the parking lot.

"Go away, Tim."

"You know you like it when I stop by," he said.

"You're so full of yourself. You know that?"

Tim smiled. "But you know you love it."

"Cut it out Tim. I'm serious."

"No, you're not," he said. "You think you are but really this is just what we do, and you enjoy it. Fighting's our thing."

"You know what Tim, maybe I'm sick of fighting being our 'thing.' Did you ever stop to think maybe I don't enjoy this? Maybe I don't enjoy being treated like crap. Maybe I don't like having these screaming matches in public. Maybe what I actually want is for you to just grow up, Tim." She slammed her car door and drove away, leaving him standing there, staring at the sight of her car leaving the lot. Staring at the sight of her leaving him.

"Are you sure this library thing was such a good idea?" Tyra asked.

"Yes," Julie replied, placing her jacket on the back of the chair. "You know we have a major Chemistry test coming up."

"You know, I'm not sure I like you as a nerd." Julie elbowed her playfully and cracked open her book.

The two of them sat quietly for a moment, Julie studying, Tyra surveying the unfamiliar surroundings. "Look," Tyra whispered loudly, "Over there." Julie looked over to the computer desks and found Matt sitting taking notes from the information on the screen. "Go say hi," Tyra urged.

"No!" Julie replied immediately.

"Come on…" she said slowly. "You can't go back to being a total loser. Here," she said handing Julie a broken pencil. "Now go over there and sharpen your pencil. That way he'll be the one to say hi." Julie slowly got up from her chair and began towards the pencil sharpener. "Walk cutely," Tyra whispered snappishly. Julie turned around looking embarrassed and shushed her.

Julie placed her pencil tip into the sharpener and it began to make its churning noises. Matt looked up from his computer. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

"I haven't seen you here in a while," he said.

She nodded. "I've been studying at home mostly."

"Right," he said. There was a quick pause of conversation and then he smiled. "I think your pencil's done."

"Right," she said, closing her eyes tightly, recognizing her moment of stupidity. She pulled her insanely sharp pencil from the sharpener.

"Be careful with that now," Matt joked. Julie laughed and nodded and lacking a clever comeback she returned to her table with Tyra.


End file.
